forget
by hiirei
Summary: "Ichimatsu-niisan, berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk melupakanku jika aku mati nanti?" [IchiJyuu]


"Ichimatsu-niisan."

"Ada apa, Jyuushimatsu?"

"Kalau nanti aku mati," aneh, senyum di wajah itu semakin melebar, "berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan agar dapat melupakanku?"

.

.

.

.

.

forget

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuki Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

warning: ichijyuu / ichimatsu x jyuushimatsu. boys-love. ooc. au / alternate universe.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua tinggal bersama di dekat pantai sejak dua tahun lalu.

Kakak tertua mereka, Osomatsu, mati ditembak perampok ketika berada di sebuah supermarket.

Todomatsu kini sudah menikah dan bahkan memiliki anak, tinggal di apartemen mewah dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Choromatsu dan Karamatsu tinggal berdua di rumah lama mereka. Keduanya baik-baik saja dari surat yang dikirim Karamatsu hari Kamis lalu—walau Ichimatsu tidak paham dengan sebagian isi surat yang kata-katanya terlalu aneh.

Dia dan Jyuushimatsu juga baik saja. Dia memilih rumah di dekat pantai karena Jyuushimatsu bilang dirinya senang dengan pantai, senang melihat matahari terbenam di sana.

* * *

Kebiasaan mereka di pagi hari adalah sarapan bersama—Ichimatsu yang memasak untuk keduanya. Jyuushimatsu akan duduk di meja makan, menunggunya, terkadang sambil menyalakan televisi. Atau terkadang dia akan menemani Ichimatsu di dapur, berdiri memerhatikan kakaknya, sesekali membantu memberikan barang yang Ichimatsu perlukan.

Setelah sarapan, mereka akan mandi bersama. Di kamar mandi ada satu _bath-up_ yang ukurannya cukup untuk Jyuushimatsu berenang bolak-balik sepuasnya. Ichimatsu akan memilih memakai _shower_ dan sesekali melirik adiknya yang berisik itu dengan senyum tipis.

Pukul sembilan pagi mereka akan pergi ke tepi pantai, dengan bola _baseball_ serta pemukulnya. Ichimatsu akan melemparkan bola, dan adiknya itu akan memukulnya ke arah laut. Terus seperti itu hingga bola yang mereka miliki habis. Mungkin jika ada uang lebih, minggu depan mereka akan membelinya lagi.

Jyuushimatsu suka dengan pantai. Suka bagaimana angin akan berhembus meniup rambutnya, suka akan suara ombak yang membawa air mengenai kedua kakinya. Suka akan pasir di tepi pantai—biasanya ia akan membuat menara pasir dengan kakaknya, tapi sebelum istana itu selesai dibentuk, ombak laut akan meruntuhkannya, sekaligus membuat diri mereka basah.

Ichimatsu suka dengan Jyuushimatsu. Suka dengan cara pikirnya yang terlalu mudah. Suka dengan senyumannya yang tidak pernah pudar. Suka dengan hal-hal bodoh yang sering adiknya perbuat. Suka bagaimana adiknya dapat menghiburnya di kala sedih.

Jyuushimatsu paham kakaknya suka dengan dirinya. Suka, bukan lagi suka sebagai adik dan kakak. Suka—suka sebagai kekasih.

Jyuushimatsu pernah dengar dari kakaknya, Karamatsu tentang cinta.

"Sekali kau mencintai seseorang, akan sulit untuk melupakannya."

Jyuushimatsu khawatir, jika kakaknya itu benar-benar menyukainya—sungguh mencintainya— _apa Ichimatsu-niisan bisa melupakanku kalau aku mati?_

Jam dinding berdetik, membuat waktunya untuk tahu seberapa lama Ichimatsu akgn melupakannya saat ia mati nanti akan semakin berkurang.

* * *

Ichimatsu pikir, mereka berdua akan seperti ini selamanya. Berdua, dengan kebiasaan yang selalu mereka lakukan. Ia pikir mereka akan abadi, tidak seperti kakak pertamanya Osomatsu yang akhirnya mati sia-sia hanya karena ditembak peluru.

Jyuushimatsu menghitung hari-hari mereka bersama, berpikir mungkin suatu hari ini semua akan berakhir. Mungkin nanti dia akan mati karena kelakuannya yang ceroboh, atau Ichimatsu yang mungkin mati putus asa.

"Ichimatsu-niisan," sore hari itu mereka menatap matahari senja di pinggir pantai, "kalau aku mati, butuh berapa hari kakak akan melupakanku?"

Pertanyaan itu hampir setiap hari Jyuushimatsu lontarkan. Ichimatsu tidak pernah menanggapi, tidak memberi reaksi yang berarti. Jyuushimatsu masih khawatir dan penasaran, ia cemas bagaimana kondisi kakaknya nanti kalau ia betulan dijemput malaikat kematian.

Waktu terus bergulir, dan jawaban Ichimatsu tetap tidak didapatnya.

* * *

"Tadi Osomatsu-niisan mampir," perkataan itu membuat Ichimatsu cepat menoleh menatap adiknya, "katanya aku akan mati dan dia yang menjemputku."

Ichimatsu tidak sanggup menjawab, dia bahkan tidak percaya dengan perkataan Jyuushimatsu. Tapi ia tahu betul, Jyuushimatsu tidak pernah berbohong . Setidaknya, tidak pernah dengannya.

"Jadi aku butuh jawabanmu," bahkan senyumnya sama sekali tidak luntur, masih terpatri di wajah itu, "berapa lama kakak dapat melupakanku nanti?"

* * *

Hari ini, Jyuushimatsu mati.

Ichimatsu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak perhatian pada adiknya. Ia seharusnya tetap di pantai, ia seharusnya menunggu Jyuushimatsu kembali ke tepi, seharusnya ia dapat menyelamatkan adiknya itu.

Tubuh Jyuushimatsu basah, kaku, dingin, kulitnya sedikit membiru.

Dia kehabisan napas—tidak, paru-parunya penuh dengan air laut.

Pertanyaan Jyuushimatsu pagi itu belum juga ia jawab.

 _"Berapa hari yang harus kakak lewati agar Ichimatsu-niisan dapat melupakanku jika aku mati? Aku butuh jawabannya hari ini."_

.

.

"Jyuushimatsu," tangannya mengusap pipi yang terlampau dingin dan basah itu, "aku tidak tahu."

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku dapat melupakanmu atau tidak."

.

.

"Karena kupikir ... kita akan terus seperti kemarin, kupikir aku tidak perlu melupakanmu."

.

.

.

END

A/N: mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan yang mungkin ada di fiksi ini, segala keanehan maupun kegajean, atau hal yang maksa di fik ini—maapkeun.

sekian, undur diri /pulang/


End file.
